Fire from the Sky
April 22, 2019 January 8, 2019 (Ukraine) |previous = The Fall of Mizimu Grove |next = End of Season }} "Fire from the Sky" is the twenty-ninth episode and season finale of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on April 22, 2019. Synopsis "To combat the vultures dropping flame sticks from the sky, the Lion Guard seeks help from Hadithi and a Martial eagle named Anga. John O’Hurley (“Seinfeld”) returns as Hadithi and Bryana Salaz (“The Voice”) guest stars as Anga."https://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyjunior/shows/the-lion-guard/episodes/fire-from-the-sky-1/ Plot When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, the Lion Guard rushes to protect Twiga's herd. In the midst of the attack, Ono attempts to find the source of the fire sticks, but the high altitude forces him to return to the ground. This gives Beshte the idea to talk to Anga, a high-flying martial eagle. The Lion Guard finds Anga in a grove of trees, and she agrees to help them find the source of the fire sticks. Just then, another attack begins, and Anga and Ono take off to investigate the problem. As they fly higher and higher, Ono is forced to retreat, while Anga soars ahead. Once above the clouds, she spots Mzingo and his parliament dropping fire sticks onto the Pride Lands below. Anga reports back to the Lion Guard, and Kion suggests that they rally the kingdom's birds to help stop the vultures. Ono suggests asking Hadithi for help, which excites Anga. Together, Anga and Ono depart to ask for Hadithi for help. Along the way, Anga teaches Ono how to fly as she does ("Height and Sight"). Eventually, Anga and Ono find Hadithi surrounded by his adoring fans. At first, Ono worries that Hadithi is still taking credit for the doings of others, but he soon realizes that Hadithi is humbly attributing his successes to those who deserve it. Ono implores Hadithi to help the Lion Guard, and Hadithi agrees, leading his followers to where the Lion Guard has gathered to plan their next move. Once the birds and the Lion Guard have rallied, Hadithi inspires his followers to help stop the vultures. Together, they take off to thwart another attack, this time over the Maumivu Thorn Patch. During the fight, Anga gets wounded, and Hadithi and Ono rush to save her. However, Hadithi gets attacked by vultures and ends up falling into the thorn patch below. With no Hadithi to rally the birds, Ono takes up the mantle of leader and manages to lead the birds in another assault. They round up the vultures, and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Hadithi is pulled from the thorn patch, and Kion thanks the birds of the Pride Lands for their help. Cast Starring *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Johnny Rees as Mzingo Guest Starring *Cam Clarke as Mwoga *John O'Hurley as Hadithi *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Alex Cartañá as Twiga *Phil LaMarr as Shingo Appearances Trivia *Anga references "Ono's Idol" by singing a portion of "Hadithi the Hero" in the episode. *This is the last episode that featured an individualized title card and the voices of Max Charles and James Earl Jones. Media The_Lion_Guard_-_Fire_From_The_Sky,_The_Guard_saves_the_giraffes_from_the_fire_sticks|The Lion Guard protects a herd of giraffes 4K60 The Lion Guard Fire from the Sky - Height and Sight|The musical sequence "Height and Sight" The_Lion_Guard_%27Fire_From_the_Sky%27_Clip|Ono and Anga seek out Hadithi References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2 Category:Media